


Fatherhood

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma's first pregnancy, Didn't find a better fan art, F/M, Out of Character, POV Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Una piccola drabble senza pretese sulle sensazioni provate da Vegeta prima della nascita di Trunks.





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> So che l'immagine è inerente alla seconda gravidanza di Bulma (c'è una foto di Trunks sullo sfondo XD). Ma è l'unica carina che ho trovato inerente alla storia ♥

 

Un brivido lo colse non appena percepì un movimento sotto il palmo della sua mano aperta.

Mille emozioni, mille pensieri affollarono la mente di Vegeta, il principe dei Saiyan.

Padre.

Poteva negarlo a chiunque, ma non a se stesso.

Quella creaturina che stava crescendo nel ventre di Bulma aveva già conquistato il suo cuore, un tempo di pietra.

Le labbra del saiyan si mossero a disegnare un piccolo, ma tenero e sincero, sorriso.

Non sapeva che padre sarebbe stato per suo figlio, ma sapeva per certo che - se ve ne fosse stato il bisogno - avrebbe dato la vita per lui.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 parole esatte :D  
> Di nuovo mi cimento in qualcosa che mai avevo sperimentato prima d'ora (la passione per questa coppia aiuta davvero XD).


End file.
